whal_survivorfandomcom-20200214-history
Garrett
| tribes = | place = 9th | alliances = | challenges = 5 | votesagainst = 8 | days = 43 |strikes = }} Garrett is a contestant from . Profile Name & Pronoun: Garrett (He/Him) Tribe Designation: Discord: Decgarrett #6709 Current Timezone: EST Who are you and why should cast you?: "I am Garrett, Decgarrett, or whatever else you want to call me. I have competed in many speedvivors, and I have competed in Slowvivor: Borneo and of course Vanatu. I also did a third but I don't count it as it was more of a social event type thing... Anyways, from Wham himself I quote, "You're really really good for having that little experience." First of all thank you for that and second of all, I like to think I am pretty good at the game especially when it comes to Speedvivors. I need to take that skill and translate it to success in orgs such as this one. I want to be casted because I believe I have a fairly experienced yet unexperienced resume. I have played in many prestigious orgs but at the same time, I haven't played that many. You get a fairly new player who is still looking to improve his game on one side. On the other side, you get someone who knows what mistakes they made, and has learned from players that are/used to be better then myself. You get a little mix of everything. Oh and also, I am hella active, sometimes being too active has been my downfall!" What motivates you as a person? What impression do you want to have on the world?: "What an interesting question lmfao. Mainly talking about the impression I want to have on the world. It is interesting, cuz im not exactly sure yet. I want to dream big, I have always wanted to dream big and try and set goals and accomplish those goals. Life is long and I have to live through it and try and leave the best possible impression for my family, friends, and other citizens of the world. I am motivated by my success. Whenever I want to achieve a target, I don't care how long it takes. I remember when I was about 6 years old, well actually there is a very low quality video of it, but I was building some lego thing. I kept saying, Never Give Up, even though I just couldn't figure something out. This story is blurry to me and I don't want to whip out a recording of it but my point is that ever since I was a little kid I have always told myself, Never Give Up. Even if i have to work on something for 2 hours, 6 hours, maybe even 20 or 30 hours, I will work at it because at the end of the day I will feel accomplished, that I have achieved my task I set out for. I will have been successful, which as I said before, success motivates me." What is your proudest accomplishment?: "Meh Ill go in real life. My proudest accomplishment was becoming Class President at my High School. I was basically a massive under dog, they took pre speech polls and the other candidate was winning about 80% to 20% in votes. During the actual poll I won due to my speech. Just like in the question before, I never gave up. I knew it wasn't over, there was still hope lmao. So I constructed in my opinion what was a brilliant speech and won class president. That is probably one of my proudest achievements I guess." How do you play ORGs, and why do you play that way?: "Muy Interesante. I will go hero, because of the fact I stay true to my alliance unless I see a sign they want to back stab. If I think someone will back stab me, if I have seen people giving me warning signs about that, I won't be afraid to make a move. So I will go hero until someone turns me evil hahaha. I am for sure a hustler tho. I like to describe myself as persistent! If I want to get something, I will keep trying to get it. I won't give up until I sway someones vote. I am for sure a hustler, because I am a go-getter. In terms of the b's, I think I am probably a mix of brains and brawns. I won 3 immunity challenges in a row once, to be fair that was in the survivor that was basically a social event BUT STILL ill take pride in it :joy:. I do like my social game, I try and model my game after those who have played the game in real life, on TV. I try and analyze what they do and add a new skill to my resume if you will. I mean, I will take beauty but I wouldn't win the game over being attractive. If someone goes beauty right there, thats gonna be hilarious to try and see them reason that. But yea, Ill go for a hero that hustles and uses his brain and brawns. At least early game until the game heats up and I have to stir the pot." 'Who is your idol?: '"Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm. Brandon Hantz My idol is probably Rob Mariano, who is my opinion the best Survivor player ever. He played in 4 games, and in 2 of them made it to the Final 2, of course in one ultimately winning. He did everything!!! He was a physical beast, and also was a social master. it is what I admire to be. Even in the last question I said I wanted to be a mix, have a social and physical game. Brawns and Brains. Who is the best at getting that balance, in my opinion that is the great Boston Rob. Yee so thats my Survivor Idol." Survivor Summary Voting History Trivia References Category:Contestants Category:WAtG Contestants Category:Survivor: Waltz Across the Galaxy Category:WhAl Survivor Category:Rhessi Category:Kerberos Category:Online